


Keeping it in the Family

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Hamish Watson-Holmes (Also known as my Sherlock/Kingsman/James Bond/Inception Crossover) [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), and a hint of James Bond (Craig Movies), just a dash of Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All the cousins are mentioned, Everyone is a bit blood thirsty in this one, For Bereaved Siblings Month, Gen, Harry shows his inner Moriarty in this one, I had a lot of fun figuring out everyone's personalities for this, M/M, Required supplies for reading: an entire box of tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry's younger sister is the most important person in the world to him, besides Eggsy and their children. So when someone takes her, things don't go very well for that man.





	Keeping it in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Worldwide Bereaved Siblings Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/worldwide-bereaved-siblings-month-november/

“Harry?” Eggsy stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Harry through the frosted glass of the shower. “You alright, luv?”

Harry didn’t answer, not verbally, as he slumped against the wall in front of him, resting his forehead against the triangle his arms formed on the tile.

“Can I come in?” Eggsy asked.

Harry nodded against his arms, and Eggsy crossed the room, reaching into the shower and turning off the water. It had turned cold, even though Eggsy knew Harry had started with the water turned as hot as it could go.

“Come on,” Eggsy coaxed Harry out of the shower, helping him dry off and then get into a clean set of pajamas. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“The kids?” Harry murmured, the first thing he’d said since he’d arrived home.

“With Rox, she’ll take care of them for as long as we need,” Eggsy answered, locking his fingers with Harry’s as he led the way up the stairs. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked when they reached their bedroom.

“Not yet,” Harry’s voice was barely a whisper. “I will, just...not yet.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed, running gentle fingers through Harry’s hair as Harry curled into Eggsy. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s chest.

“Of course,” Eggsy answered as he started to hum quietly.

Harry let himself fall asleep to the warm vibrations under his ear.

* * *

“Harry Hart.”

“Does that taste as much like a lie to you as it sounds to me?” the voice on the other end mocked. “You are very much your fathers’ son.”

“Who is this?” Harry snapped, typing a quick message to Merlin over his glasses.

“You all just forgot about me, didn’t you?” the man laughed. “Let me tell you something Mr. Moriarty, this little sister of yours, she didn’t put up as much of a fight as I expected from a Moriarty.”

The pen in Harry’s hand snapped. “What did you do?” he hissed. “If you’ve touched a single hair on her head, I swear, you’ll not see the end of the day.”

“Big talk for a one-eyed man. Tell you what, if you can remember who I am, I may give you a hint on how to find me.”

Harry wracked his brain, coming up with the answer seconds before Merlin supplied the name as well. “Logan,” Harry answered. “Logan Gregory Lestrade.”

“The little boy remembers!” Logan exclaimed sarcastically. “Very good. Well, here’s your hint, I’m still in the country, you have 18 hours to find me, your clock starts now.”

The call ended abruptly and Harry stood. “Merlin,” he snapped. “Do you have a location?”

“He’s just outside of the city,” Merlin answered. “Do you want backup?”

“No,” Harry answered. “But it would probably be good to have someone on standby.”

“I’ll have Percival waiting,” Merlin answered. “There’s transport waiting for you in the hanger.”

“Thank you, Hamish,” Harry grabbed his kit and ran down to the hanger.

“She’s my sister too, Harry, just as much as she is yours.”

* * *

“They found him,” Eggsy informed Harry the next morning. “He wasn’t doing that good a job at hiding, especially from Merlin.”

“Who brought him in?” Harry asked, barely looking up from his desk.

“Hudson and Landon,” Eggsy answered. “But apparently Lucy and Merlin were feeding them intel the whole time.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s in C,” Eggsy shrugged. “This isn’t a matter for MI6, or Kingsman, or the Met. This is for you guys to deal with. They’re waiting for you.”

Harry nodded, shutting down his computer and leaving the room.

Eggsy caught his arm on the way out. “Will you be home tonight?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry answered, voice hard in a way Eggsy had never heard it before. “I wouldn’t wait up.”

* * *

Harry reached the doorway of the room that held Shannon with half an hour left of the time Logan had given him.

“I see you aren’t as slow as you look, are you, Mr. Moriarty?” Logan smirked, twirling a large sharp knife like it was nothing.

“Shannon?” Harry asked, not looking at Logan.

“I’m fine Harry,” she answered, voice smaller than it had been since the night Ma brought her home.

“I’ll get you out of here soon, alright?”

Shannon nodded, eyes locked on the knife in Logan’s grip.

“How touching,” Logan mocked from where he stood behind her as a chime came from the watch on his wrist. “Oh would you look at that, you're out of time.” And as he spoke this time, he drove his knife into Shannon’s stomach, dragging the knife all the way across her abdomen. “Oops, looks like you have a choice to make now. Maybe you can save her,” he pulled the knife from Shannon’s body with the worse noise Harry had ever heard. “Or maybe you can catch me, it's your choice.” He turned away as Harry dove for Shannon, doing his best to stop the bleeding.”

“You're not going to be able to do anything,” Shannon said, voice hoarse. “Harry,” she coughed, bringing up blood. “Harry, stop.”

“I promised I'd look after you,” Harry's voice cracked. “I promised.”

“You did,” Shannon coughed. “You've kept me safe my whole life.”

“I failed you,” Harry gently cupped her cheek, ignoring the blood on it. “This is my fault.”

“No it's not,” Shannon said, her voice stronger than it had been a moment before. “Harry, you’ve done the best you could for me, my entire life. This is nobody’s fault but Logan’s.”

“I’ll kill him,” Harry said fiercely. “He doesn’t deserve to live.”

“Harry,” Shannon clutched at his arm. “Don’t forget your family, don’t forget to keep going, promise me.”

“I promise,” Harry said through a sob he tried to keep in. “I promise.”

Shannon smiled gently and closed her eyes. “I love you, Harry,” she murmured. “You’re the best big brother anyone could ever have.”

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I love you too,” he whispered as she took her last, shuddering breath. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

Melody stopped him on the way into 221. “I heard about Shannon,” she said as she pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” she pulled back, looking up into his face. “I’ll have some tea ready when you lot finish, alright?”

“Thank you, Melody,” he said with a sad smile. “Is anyone else here yet?”

“Just waiting for you,” she said, nodding her head towards the stairs down. “Try not to make too much of a mess, yeah?”

“We’ll do our best,” Harry said with a nod as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

“He got away,” Percival murmured as he met Harry in the hallway outside of the room Shannon had been killed in. “He never came past me, and Merlin said he’s not in the building anymore.”

“Hamish?” Harry said, voice both sharp and exhausted.

“I’ve already got the team on it,” he answered. “Give us a few hours, you take her home, then go home to Eggsy, you know he’s worried.”

“I’ll do my best,” Harry murmured, slumping in on himself. “I’m not in the best state to be reassuring anyone right now.”

“The lad just wants to see that you’re alive, Harry.”

“Fine,” Harry stood straight again. “Let’s go, Percival.”

“Yes, sir,” Percival said, following Harry out of the building.

* * *

“He’s all yours,” Landon said when Harry opened the door to C. “We’ve all had our go at him.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a nod, entering the room and hanging up his overcoat and jacket, rolling up his shirt sleeves as he looked at the table that had been set up on one wall. “Everyone’s had a go at him?”

“Mel even came down for a bit,” Lucy said with a vicious grin. “He’s all yours, Haz.”

Harry nodded and looked at Logan for the first time since coming into the room before picking up a knife just like the one he had used on Shannon. “I guess it is my turn then, isn’t it?”

* * *

“Take care of him?” Eggsy asked when Harry returned late that night.

“Andrew and Hayley are taking care of the remains,” Harry answered with a nod. “I told you not to wait up.”

“I got the kids down, but I couldn’t go to sleep without you,” Eggsy said with a shrug. “You know how I get sometimes.”

“Alright then,” Harry said with a fond smile, pressing a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Let’s go to bed then, shall we?”

Eggsy smiled, following Harry as he led the way upstairs. “I’m glad you got him,” he murmured, allowing himself to be sleepy now that Harry was home safe.

“So am I, love,” Harry said as they reached their bedroom. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one took me literally all day, and my best friend on the phone with me to write, but it's finally here. I've got all of the headcannon for the kids, who I am calling the cousins, so if you're curious about them, ask away, you might knock free a couple of plot bunnies.


End file.
